Bad Dream
by SmallSunshine
Summary: Bubbles has a very bad dream about a trouble-making villain, but luckily, there is someone there to comfort her when she wakes up. One-shot, please R&R!


**I own absolutely nothing. This idea just came to me while browsing various fanfiction domains. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bubbles sniffed and looked around nervously, scared of what could be lurking in the darkness. She seemed to be in some kind of dungeon, all alone in the pitch black. Bubbles had no idea how she had gotten there in the first place, but it was really starting to scare her. She bit her lip and became more frightened, but she let out a sigh of relief when she heard the familiar calling of her sisters.

"Bubbles!" shouted two voices that sounded like Blossom and Buttercup. "Bubbles, where are you?"

"I'm here!" The blond called out, peering around in the dark for her sisters. She was incredibly glad that she wasn't alone and that she had her sisters with her, and she quickly caught sight of what seemed to look like the outline of Blossom's and Buttercup's shadows. Bubbles flew towards them as fast as possible – but her face paled when she actually saw her sisters.

Blossom and Buttercup had been beaten brutally, which resulted in their bodies being covered in bruises. They looked weak and limp as they lay in the hands of… _Him._

"_Him_?" Bubbles exclaimed in shock, unable to believe that he had returned.

"Hello there, Bubbles!" Him teased menacingly. "I was wondering when you were going to show up. Do you like what happened to your sisters?"

"No!" Bubbles shrieked, tears beginning to stream down her face at the sight of her sisters so bruised and broken. "What did you do to them?"

"Oh, I simply reminded them that I returned for a reason, and that reason is to _get rid of the Powerpuff Girls!_ Unlike several other attempts, this one will never ever fail!" Him explained as an evil smile played on his face.

"No…" Bubbles whispered, staring sadly at her sisters. Their eyelids were barely open while something as simple as breathing was becoming a difficult task for them. Blossom's normally neat and tied back hair was now messy and out of its ponytail, hanging loosely from her head. Buttercup's bright green eyes, so full of fierceness and strength, were now dim and colourless. The green clad girl swallowed weakly and attempted to reach out a hand to Bubbles, but pain shot through her arm and she had to pull it away, wincing slightly.

It broke Bubbles' heart even more.

Her sisters were fighting fatigue, and they were failing miserably. The two sets of bright eyes slowly closed, and one small tear escaped their eyes as their eyelids finally became too heavy. They closed completely, leaving no trace of life apart from the small tear that still remained on the two girls faces.

Bubbles could practically feel her heart break into one million pieces. Blossom's and Buttercup's bodies became lifeless and motionless in Him's arms, a deafening silence filling the dark dungeon. More tears rolled down Bubbles' face as she shook her head slowly, not daring to process what had just happened.

"No," she whispered again, her voice cracking as her speech became tearful. "They... they can't be-"

Him grinned triumphantly. "Oh, I'm afraid that they _are_."

"No! NO!" She screamed, falling to her knees as she let her emotion take over. Her sisters were gone, and there was nothing she could do to bring them back. Him immediately dropped the two bodies carelessly onto the floor and loomed over Bubbles, an evil twinkle in his eye.

"Well, well, Bubbles," he began. "The leader is dead, the fighter is dead… it looks like you are the only one left."

Bubbles head snapped upwards, momentarily forgetting her sadness and mourning. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Your sisters are gone, so that means you're the only Powerpuff remaining."

Bubbles eyes widened. She quickly jumped up to her feet, but Him caught hold of her straight away.

"Now, now," he scolded, "were you trying to get away? Silly girl, you can never escape from me."

Bubbles wriggled in his grasp, but that only made Him tighten his grip even more than before.

"Oh dear," he said sarcastically, "I think you need to be taught a lesson. Oh, and by the way…" Him leaned in and whispered in Bubbles' ear. "Tell your sisters that I said hi."

That was the last straw. Bubbles did the only thing that she could do – she screamed.

* * *

"BUBBLES!" She gasped as rough hands seized hold of her shoulders and shook her violently, startling her awake. "BUBBLES, WAKE UP!"

"No!" She screeched as she bolted awake, eyes flying open. While doing a quick scan of the room, the blond noticed one face hovering above hers, looking incredibly alarmed. Her body was soaked in sweat and was trembling violently, causing her to nearly hyperventilate. She looked around and realized that the two of them were in her room, making her remember that she and her boyfriend Boomer were watching a movie at night. It was just a dream…

"Bubbles?" Boomer called uncertainly as he gave Bubbles another shake, but this one was much gentler than before. Bubbles slowly turned back to face him, her tremors beginning to die down.

"Are you okay?" He asked once he had gained her attention, reaching out and giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I, uh… yeah," Bubbles rasped, her voice dry and thick. "I, it was… a bad dream. Just a bad dream."

"What was it about?" Boomer asked, taking a seat next to her.

Bubbles swallowed. "Nothing," she murmured.

Boomer raised his eyebrows. "Nothing?" He repeated, finding it unlikely that Bubbles would be scared stiff by _nothing_.

Bubbles sniffled and tried to stop her arms from shaking. Boomer reached out and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Bubbles. You know you can tell me anything," he said, gently encouraging her to open up.

Bubbles rubbed her arms nervously, knowing that he was right. "It was about _Him_, and he… he killed Blossom and Buttercup, and he was about to get me, and, and…"

Bubbles voice was cracking again, revealing that she was on the verge of tears once more. Noticing this, Boomer began to rub Bubbles' back in large circles. "Shhh," he soothed quietly, causing her to stop rambling. "It's okay. Him is long gone and he's never coming back. It was just a dream."

Bubbles nodded and leaned into his side, nodding slowly as the reality hit her. "Yeah, it was just a dream…" she repeated continuously.

Boomer gave her a small squeeze, resulting in a small giggle escaping her lips. "You wanna try finishing the movie? It might help ease your mind."

Bubbles gave him a weak smile and nodded, wiping away the fresh tears. She snuggled into his side and the two continued watching the movie, letting the bad dream slip away from her memory. Boomer was right, it was just a dream. Her sisters were safe and sound, and so was she. Bubbles would always be completely safe, right there next to Boomer.

* * *

**So, whaddya think? Too short? Too OOC? (But please keep in mind that they are _dating_ here!) Do you want more one-shots like this? Lemme know, but if any severe flames are received, they will not be taken kindly to. And if you _do_ give me a flame, you won't get a cookie for reviewing! See you guys soon!**


End file.
